The overall objective of this project is to provide support for the performance of clinical studies of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B at the Lombardi Cancer Center at Georgetown University Medical School. The LCC/GUMC is an NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Kevin Cullen, M.D. was appointed Acting Director of the Cancer Center in February 2001. In March 1997, the CALGB Board of Directors approved LCC/GUMC as a main member institution. LCC/GUMC participates in the entire range of multimodality clinical studies including therapeutic studies, correlative science studies, and companion studies of quality of life, survivorship, and cost effectiveness analyses. LCC faculty members have been active in all three areas of CALGB activities: accrual, scientific leadership, and administrative tasks. At the present time, 42 CALGB protocols are active at GUMC/LCC. During the period from 1998-2002, 282 patients have been entered onto CALGB or Intergroup trials. LCC/GUMC faculty members are represented on 10 Committees or Working Groups. Two LCC/GUMC faculty members served as study chairs and two faculty members participated in CALGB audits. It is anticipated that LCC/GUMC investigators will continue their activities in the CALGB and new/young faculty members will become involved in the scientific endeavors of the group as they grow in their careers. A recent merger of Georgetown University Medical Center with the nonprofit MedStar Health Network has allowed the establishment of a Network-wide IRB. Because of centralized clinical trials management and approval, CALGB accrual should continue to increase: luring the next funding period. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]